Quand le rat n'est pas là, les tortues dansent
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Comme au printemps dernier, Splinter est parti pour une retraite méditative, laissant les responsabilités à Léo qui n'imaginait pas avoir une telle situation à gérer cette année. Que cache un Donnie composant une thèse étrange, un Mikey qui rigole sans arrêt et sans raison et un Raph encore plus querelleur que d'habitude? T-cest.
1. Chapter 1

Léonardo détestait quand leur père s'absentait. Ce n'était pas exactement parce que Léo n'arrivait pas à se faire respecter aussi bien de ses frères lorsque leur Sensei n'y était pas. Les trois plus jeunes Hamato obéissaient à ses consignes relativement facilement. C'était le climat qui changeait imperceptiblement dans le repaire qui causait ce malaise persistant chez l'ainé. Il ne savait ce qui l'indisposait davantage. Tout d'abord, il y avait Donatello qui prenait des notes sans arrêt, dans un grand cahier à anneaux rouge, jetant des regards d'anthropologue observant les mœurs d'une tribu sauvage et se trouvant toujours dans la même pièce que Léonardo, le scrutant d'un œil critique. Puis, il y avait Michelangelo, qui ricanait sans arrêt, se frottant les mains, lançant des regards complices à des comparses invisibles. Léo vivait dans l'expectation de toujours recevoir un seau d'eau usé sur la tête, ce tour enfantin étant récurrent chez le plus jeune. Et, pour terminer, il y avait Raphael qui de tous, Léo décida, avait le comportement le plus troublant. Toutes les occasions lui semblaient profitables pour entrer dans l'espace vital du jeune chef et tenter de provoquer un conflit sans aucun élément déclencheur hormis l'existence même de Léonardo. Léo avait beau tenter de l'éviter par tous les moyens et lorsque c'était irréalisable, d'être le plus conciliant possible, il n'y avait rien à faire. Même l'humeur pacifique de Léo ne semblait changer quoi que ce soit dans l'attitude de bête fauve de Raphael. Il suffisait simplement que Léonardo entre dans une pièce pour que Raphael flambe comme de l'étoupe. Ce climat fragile lui mettait les nerfs à vif, chacun de ses frères semblant dans l'attente d'un évènement inconnu du leader. Et si quelque chose l'indisposait c'était justement l'inconnu. Il ne pouvait prévoir une stratégie efficace contre des suppositions et des pressentiments. De plus, il se sentait stupide de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre ni de régler la situation. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à leur père, car cela n'étant arrivé que deux fois précédemment, cela pouvait n'être que l'effet du hasard ou un produit de l'esprit angoissé par l'absence de Splinter de Léo. Mais le fait était que leur père était de nouveau parti et que la situation dès qu'il fut hors de vue, s'était réinstallée. Moins d'une heure après le départ de Splinter, Léo se sentait comme Alice installée entre le chapelier fou (Donnie)et le lièvre de Mars (Mikey), avec l'épée de Damoclès de la Reine de Cœur(Raphael) au-dessus de la tête. Il se sentait tellement oppressé que même la méditation ne lui était d'aucun recours, sachant que Donnie l'espionnerait, que Mikey rigolerait dans son dos et que Raph pouvait lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis à n'importe quel moment.

Léo ne pouvait même pas se reclure dans sa chambre toute la journée comme il avait envie de le faire. Il était responsable de ses jeunes frères et devait assurer le bon fonctionnement de la maison, s'assurant que tous complètent leurs tâches et soient à l'entrainement, et la protection du clan, si une intrusion ou une menace advenait. Mais avec l'esprit si tourmenté, il ne pouvait accomplir parfaitement son devoir, n'arrivant pas à conserver sa concentration et sa maitrise de soi légendaires. Toutes les interrogations de Léo étaient balayées du revers de la main par les trois frères, chacun prétendant que tout était dans la tête impressionnable de Léonardo. Chacun avait également prétexté avoir le plus grand respect pour leur aîné et sa position. Bon, Raph ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui aurait été le comble de l'étrangeté s'il l'avait prétendu, selon Léo, mais il avait marmonné quelque chose comme que Fearless devait déjà se sentir privilégié qu'il l'honore assez pour ne pas lui casser la mâchoire, car il ne se laisserait pas contrôler de cette façon par un autre imbécile.

Leur père n'avait quitté que depuis la veille et Léo se trouvait déjà au bord de rupture, les nerfs tendus par l'agressivité inexpliquée de Raphael, les plans machiavéliques en devenir de Mikey et la passivité intéressée de Donatello.

Ils étaient à table quand il craqua :

-J'abandonne, inutile de nier : vous me cachez quelque chose ! Vous agissez tous les trois comme si vous complotiez un mauvais tour dans mon dos ou partagiez un secret dont vous me laissez ignorant. Je ne suis plus votre dupe et j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe.

Aussitôt, Donatello prit son carnet et nota fébrilement une quelconque observation qu'il venait de faire. Mikey sourit à pleine dents et Raphael projeta son verre contre le mur.

-Arrête de faire le paranoïaque, Léo ! Nous t'avons déjà dit que tu exagérais ! Dès qu'il n'y a plus les bottes de Sensei à lécher, on dirait que tu ne sais plus quoi faire, hormis t'imaginer de vagues complots ! L'oisiveté ne te vaut rien ! Je n'ai aucun secret, entends-tu ? Aucun ! appuya rageusement Raphael. Si ces deux bozos ont quelque chose à cacher, je n'ai absolument rien à y voir.

-Raphael, c'est la troisième fois en un an que Sensei s'absente pour sa retraite méditative. C'est la première année qu'il nous quitte, et je crains qu'il le fasse plus souvent, car tu ne peux le nier, à chaque fois qu'il part, ton agressivité vis-à-vis de moi augmente de 3 bons échelons.

-D. Note cela, il y a augmentation de trois échelons sur l'échelle Raphael quand Sensei n'y est pas., interrompit avec un enthousiaste délirant, Mikey.

Avec des hochements de tête approbateurs, Don continuait à prendre des notes à un rythme effréné, se caressant en même temps le menton, plongé dans des réflexions inconnues.

-Donnie, je dois savoir : est-ce que tu donnes une quelconque drogue euphorisante à Michelangelo pour en tester les effets ? Tu sais que c'est immoral de te servir de ton frère comme cobaye ? Je me fous que cela fasse avancer la science !

Les deux tortues concernées étaient à deux doigts de se pâmer de rire, sous l'œil sombre de Raphael, muet, augmentant l'inquiétude et la frustration chez la tortue en bleu.

-Donatello, tu l'auras voulu ! s'exclama, exaspéré, Leonardo en saisissant au vol le cahier. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a de si intriguant pour qu'à chaque fois que Sensei n'y est pas, tu passes ton temps le nez dedans. Qu'observes-tu au juste de fascinant quand il n'y a que nous quatre ici ?

A son grand étonnement, Donnie ne fit rien pour récupérer le cahier ni n'éleva la moindre objection. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de continuer à scruter Léo avec la jubilation de Marie Curie sur le point de découvrir le plutonium. Mikey sembla être dans un pur état d'exaltation, portant les mains à sa bouche et se levant à demi de sa chaise, comme pour mieux profiter d'un spectacle étonnant, mais Raphael démontra une telle fureur qu'il arracha vivement le cahier des mains de Léo et le plongea dans l'évier débordant d'eau savonneuse, rendant les notes illisibles.

-Tu vois bien Donnie que ton comportement de savant fou fait flipper Léonardo ! Cela a assez duré, Darwin en herbe ! Tu vois, Léo plus de problèmes ! Donatello va se trouver un autre passe-temps, n'est-ce pas, Donnie ? Comme par exemple, pratiquer ta défense avec moi au Dojo ? Arrête de rigoler comme un attardé Mikey, termina Raph en claquant le derrière de la tête du cadet.

Léo regarda successivement ses trois frères. Donnie n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde irrité d'avoir perdu son cahier de notes, pourtant noirci de plus de la moitié, souriant à pleine dents et passant un commentaire sur comment il était dommage que l'humanité ne puisse jamais lire cette thèse unique. Mikey semblait trouvé la situation hilarante, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une bonne blague. Raphael avait quant à lui quitté la cuisine en trombe, courroucé, en direction sûrement du Dojo, où il pourrait se défouler tout son content. Donnie et Mikey se jetait des coups d'œil peu discret en cachant de façon aussi peu subtil leur sourire derrière leurs mains, devant un Léonardo ébahi et intrigué.

Malgré les réflexes rapides de Raph, Léo avait eu le temps de lire le sujet sur lequel portait les « recherches » de Donatello. Plus il y songeait, plus il se disait qu'il avait dû mal déchiffrer l'écriture de Don, car ce qu'il avait lu n'avait aucun sens.

 _Parade nuptiale chez les tortues mutantes_ , se répéta mentalement Léonardo. En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?


	2. Chapter 2

Assis en tailleurs, Léo retira un caillou du sable de son jardin zen miniature. Il avait 18 cailloux dans son jardin initialement, et il venait de retirer le troisième. Il fixa le cœur serré d'appréhension les 15 cailloux restants qui indiquait le nombre de jours le séparant du retour de leur Sensei. Il repensa aux évènements de la veille, suivant le repas. Il avait tenté de questionner Donatello, lui demandant ce que signifiait ce cahier et son titre. La réponse de Don avait été aussi moqueuse qu'évasive.

-Oui, cela se peut que tu aies bien lu. Que connais-tu Léo au sujet des parades nuptiales chez les tortues mutantes ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton opinion et que nous échangions nos connaissances sur le sujet.

Léo était resté court. Donnie avait continué :

-De toute façon, j'ai terminé la partie théorique de mon étude. J'en suis à la partie pratique. Il se peut que j'aie éventuellement besoin de ta participation. Collecte de données. J'ai besoin de faire corroborer certains diagrammes afin de déceler un fil conducteur et un patron commun. Suite à une analyse poussée des récurrences, je pourrais ainsi établir un schéma prévisionnel de…

Léo fit un geste de la main pour indique qu'il avait compris. Lorsque Donatello voulait se moquer de ses frères ou éviter de répondre directement à une question, il enrobait ses réponses d'un blabla scientifique rebutant.

Léonardo s'était retiré dans sa chambre, boudant la soirée cinéma.

Ce matin, il était 6h et il n'avait pas encore quitté sa chambre. Nous étions mercredi et cette journée-là, il n'avait pas de pratique matinale, seulement une en après-midi. Léo se réjouissait de cette opportunité, non pas pour se lever plus tard, mais pour être seul. L'idée de la journée qui l'attendait-des 15 prochaines journées qui l'attendaient-, pesait lourdement sur ses épaules juvéniles.

Léonardo alluma ses bougies, régularisa sa respiration, s'assit en position du lotus et tenta de rejoindre la paix intérieure. Au bout d'un temps incroyablement plus long que d'habitude, il y parvient.

Mais, puisque de toute évidence, Léo était toujours sous une mauvaise étoile, on frappa à la porte.

-Yo, Léo, D et moi, nous allons visiter le docteur Rockwell et LeatherHead. Nous serons de retour à temps pour la pratique de 14h30.

Le jeune chef soupira d'aise devant la requête normale, bien que la durée de la visite fût longue. Et de plus, il serait enfin seul, n'ayant pas à supporter les étrangetés de ses frères. Mais, attendez une minute…

-Raphael ne vient pas avec vous ? Il n'a pas vu Slash depuis longtemps.

-Nah ! Nous allons vous laisser seuls…presque toooouuuute la journée, compléta Mikey avec un roulement des yeux suggestif.

Et voilà que ça recommençait.

-Bien. Soyez prudents. Appelez si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Oui et je tiendrais la main de D. et nous regarderons de chaque côté avant de traverser un tunnel, ajouta Mikey avec un grand sourire, tu sais, Léo…tu as besoin de relaxer un brin et il y a d'autres moyens que méditer.

Léo fronça les sourcils et décida de tendre une perche afin d'en avoir le cœur net :

-Est-ce que tu parles des drogues récréatives que te fournis Donatello ?

L'iris bleu pâle des yeux de Mikey firent un 360 degré complet, pour indiquer qu'il considérait son frère ainé comme un parfait crétin, mais qu'il voulait le ménager.

-Ouais, c'est ça Léo. Profite bien de ton tête à-tête avec Raph. Tu as sauté le petit déjeuner et Raphael aussi, mais je vous ai préparé quelque chose.

Léonardo répondit d'un geste raide de la tête en remerciant brièvement son frère. Il ne comprenait pas cette attention et instinctivement, il s'en méfiait. Donnie avait spécifié qu'il requérait l'aide de Léonardo pour son projet de recherche. Est-ce que Donatello avait drogué leur nourriture ? Mikey préparait souvent le petit déjeuner de Raphael, mais très rarement celui de Léo, non parce qu'il aimait moins l'ainé, mais plus parce que 1) Raph obligeait Mikey à le faire, ce que ne ferait pas Léo, l'intimidant et le menaçant, 2) Léo était frugal, ce qui n'inspirait pas l'esprit créatif de Michelangelo.

Lorsque le benjamin fut hors de vue et qu'il entendit le « au revoir » de ses frères, il décida de s'extirper de son cocoon, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta de stupeur devant Raphael qui semblait avoir eu la même idée de pointer son nez hors de sa chambre une fois les cadets partis.

-Tu n'es pas avec eux ? Mikey m'a dit qu'il partait mais m'avait laissé un petit déj, questionna belliqueusement Raph

-Ils sont partis et Mikey NOUS a préparé un petit déjeuner, effectivement. Ne t'inquiète pas, Raphael, je ne cherche aucune bagarre. J'ai prévu lire dans ma chambre jusqu'à leur retour, pour profiter du silence.

Avec un reniflement de dérision devant le passe-temps intellectuel de son frère, Raphael le dépassa rapidement, comme pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Léonardo. Perdu dans ses pensées, balançant encore s'il devait manger le repas de Michelangelo ou non, Léo suivit Raph, l'air absent quand il fut brutalement stoppé par un plastron massif. Raphael avait, arrivé devant la cuisine, prestement fait demi-tour.

-Regarde où tu vas ! Ôte-toi de mon chemin ! lui hurla Raph en le repoussant violemment.

Léonardo, qui avait vécu toute sa vie témoin des sautes d'humeurs vertigineuses de Raph, resta tout de même choqué par la brutalité et la gratuité du geste.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne viens pas manger ?

Raphael se retourna menaçant une dernière fois :

-Promets-moi de me jumeler avec ce sale petit morveux à la pratique de cet après-midi. Je vais lui botter les fesses tellement fort qu'il sera incapable de s'asseoir pour un an.

« Oh, c'était donc cela », se dit Léo, Mikey avait joué un sale tour dans la cuisine à ses aînés. Cela ne dépassait pas les bornes de la normalité. Curieux et presque soulagé devant cet évènement explicable, il pensa à la probabilité de cafards géants ou quelque chose dans la même veine, lorsqu'il fut stoppé net par la vision offerte. Malgré que la pièce fût relativement sombre, le repas préparé amoureusement par Michelangelo était savamment éclairé de quelques chandelles artistiquement disposés, rendant impossible de nier la nature du petit-déjeuner en question.

Une casserole fumante trônait au milieu de la table, remplie à rebord d'un chocolat sombre et onctueux, accompagné de longues fourchettes. Des fruits frais étaient coupés et posés dans des bols. Les chaises supplémentaires avaient été retirées n'en laissant que deux face à face. Mais le pire était sûrement la musque RNB en sourdine.

Léonardo comprenait assez la réaction de Raphael. Leur préparer un petit déjeuner romantique était absolument hors de propos surtout pour une tortue connaissant l'antagonisme qui opposait les deux ainés Hamato. Léo était certain désormais que la nourriture n'avait rien de « toxique », la mise en scène était un mauvais tour suffisant. Il s'attabla, espérant que cette plaisanterie et la punition que ne manquerait pas de lui octroyer Raphael suffirait à calmer l'humeur farceuse du benjamin.

Il était près de 14h. Les cadets n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Léo s'inquiétait, mais non pas d'eux. Raphael était dans le Dojo depuis plus de quatre heures, actif car Léo entendait distinctement le cliquetis des poids soulevés alterné du bruit sourd du sac de cuir emplis de sable. Raphael avait toujours été une tortue cultivant avec soin sa forme physique. Il se dédiait avec parfois un acharnement malsain à un entrainement excessif. Léo n'était pas très bien placé pour lui lancer la première pierre, étant un fervent adepte de l'entrainement. Mais alors que Léonardo pratiquait sa vitesse, son agilité et sa précision avec deux heures 30 de katas quotidiens (hors les pratiques) , Raphael éprouvait sa force physique brute, passant autant d'heures que Léo au dojo, mais afin de développer ses muscles. Mais, cette fois-ci, il débordait les bornes de la sanité. Raph n'avait rien avalé de solide depuis le matin et il s'exténuait au dojo. Avait-il besoin de brûler autant de ressentiment suite à la plaisanterie d'un goût douteux de Mikey ? Raph était susceptible et colérique, mais là, c'en était trop, Léo devait intervenir.

Il n'était pas assez mauvais psychologue pour dire à Raphael de cesser. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il continue. De plus, il sauterait tout de suite à la gorge de Léo le traitant d'hypocrite, de contrôlant, d'envieux, peu importe. Raphael n'était pas une tortue de ruse et de subtilité, ce qu'était Léo. Il décida de tenter de faire sortir Raphael par la bande.

Léo entra, d'un air décontracté, dans le Dojo, avec une serviette et une bouteille d'eau, preuves irréfutables de son désir de s'entrainer.

D'un air outragé, Raph s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

-Perfectionner un nouveau kata, répondit mine de rien, Léonardo

-Eh bien, j'étais au Dojo avant toi ! Décampe ! De toute façon tu n'as rien à perfectionner, M. Sublime !

Léo n'avait pas prévu une telle agressivité.

-Raph ! Je n'ai pas vu d'écriteau disant que j'allais souiller le sacro- saint Dojo de Maitre Raphael. Le Dojo est à tous. De plus, je suis le Maitre quand Splinter est absent, je puis donc m'entrainer s'il m'en prend l'envie et aller où bon me semble sans en référer à personne. De plus, cela n'a rien d'inhabituel. Tu entres toujours t'entrainer quand je pratique mes katas ! En quoi est-ce soudain différent ?

-Tu as gagné. Je me tire.

En contournant le plus qu'il pouvait Léonardo qui se tenait devant l'entrée, Raph sorti. Une minute plus tard, la porte de sa chambre claquait.

Malgré qu'il sût que ce n'était pas la bonne décision, Léo alla frapper ses poings sur la porte de la chambre de Raphael.

-Raph ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu n'as rien mangé encore et tu t'es épuisé à te surentrainer. C'est malsain et dangereux et…tu m'inquiètes !

Nulle réponse ne se fit de l'autre côté.

-Très bien Raphael, je t'exempte de l'entrainement de 14h30. Je t'ordonne de ne pas y aller. Cela devra faire ton bonheur, tu ne me verras pas, puisque selon ta nouvelle logique, nous ne pouvons fréquenter le Dojo en même temps, désormais.

Ses frères arrivèrent, tous les deux étonnés de trouver Léo seul dans le dojo, frappant le sac de sable de Raphael.

-Où est Raphie ?

-Il boude dans sa chambre. Il a refusé de manger aujourd'hui et…

-Il n'a pas aimer mon petit déjeuner ? Raphie est fou de chocolat

-Mikey, tu croyais vraiment que préparer une ambiance romantique pour Raphael et moi ne lui couperait pas l'appétit ?

-Mieux que cela, c'était supposé lui ouvrir.

Mikey avait un air vraiment sincère. Peut-être avait-il voulu faire une bonne action et avait commis une habituelle erreur de jugement.

-Bon, peu importe. Votre visite s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, répondit Donnie, j'ai échangé avec le Docteur Rockwell mes observations sur ma recherche. Il m'a suggéré une nouvelle approche que je vais mettre en pratique prochainement.

-Ah, bon. Parlant de pratique, allons-y. Tu as de la chance Mikey que j'ai puni Raphael. Il avait juré de te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir.

Mikey éclata de rire :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit mes fesses précisément que Raph rêve de maltraiter !

Léo lui jeta un regard interloqué. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Raph était-il plus furieux contre Léonardo qu'il s'imaginait ? Mais il n'avait absolument rien fait.

Mécaniquement, Léo supervisa l'entrainement de ses jeunes frères n'ayant pas le cœur à quoique ce soit.

Ensuite, il se retira à nouveau dans sa chambre, triste et pensif.

Au bout de quelques temps, Mikey vint retrouver Léo.

-Hé, Léo ! Pourquoi cette longue mine ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas Mikey ! Vous agissez tous bizarrement, me tenant hors du coup, Raph me déteste et je suis supposé être responsable de vous alors que je ne vous comprends même plus. Nous étions si proches et en ce moment, je me sens avec vous aussi oppressé que si j'étais entouré d'inconnus ou même d'ennemis dans le cas de Raphael.

-Léo, j'ai une très bonne idée. Tu as besoin de te détendre et de redevenir à l'aise avec nous. Tu as envie de soutirer des vérités à Raph et D ? Faisons une partie de Vérité ou Conséquence !

-Pas question Mikey ! La dernière fois, il y a deux ans, tu nous as fait nous embrasser Raphael et moi !

-Je te promets de ne plus mêler aucun baiser au jeu ! Et je promets pour Donnie aussi ! C'est pour toi, Léo! C'est une façon ludique de soutirer la vérité franc jeu, sans que personne ne s'y oppose. Si après un tour, tu veux arrêter, tu arrêteras. Je te promets que nous axerons le jeu sur Vérité, et non Conséquence

-D'accord, marmonna Léo dubitativement, mais je ne crois pas que vous réussirez à convaincre Raph de se joindre au jeu.

Mikey se frotta les mains :

-Si j'ai ton accord, je fais mon affaire de Raphie. Avec la bonne motivation, c'est fou comment il est facile de faire avancer cette tortue ! Donnie veut te voir en passant. Il t'attend. Rendez-vous médical saisonnier.

-Bien, je vais le rejoindre dans quelques instants.

Alors qui éteignait les bougies et insérait son signet dans son livre, il entendit Mikey entrer dans la chambre de Raphael, insistant sur combien Léonardo était triste. Cela attira un grognement mi-figue-mi-raisin de la part de la tortue aux sais. Léo fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible aux yeux de Raphael. Il voulait écouter davantage, mais puisque c'était déshonorable d'écouter une conversation à l'insu des gens et discourtois de faire attendre Donnie, Léonardo quitta la retraite de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le laboratoire.

Il n'entendit donc pas Mikey dire sur un ton de conspirateur :

-Voyons, Raph. Nous pouvons axer la partie sur Conséquence et non Vérité ! Et Léo ne pourra pas s'y opposer sans démontrer un mauvais esprit sportif ! Fais confiance au maître du jeu!


	3. Chapter 3

Léo sut que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsque Donnie lui remit son verre de saké. Ses trois frères tenaient mal l'alcool.

-Raphael devenait plus imprévisible. Il y avait longtemps que Léo n'avait pas vu Raphael ivre, mais la dernière fois avait été traumatisante et Léo ne voulait pas répéter l'expérience.

-Mikey devenait casse-cou ou trop affectueux (Léo ne sachant pas laquelle de ces alternatives était la plus souhaitable)

-Donnie était totalement incapable d'arrêter, se rendant à chaque fois malade le lendemain. Il avait déjà expliqué à Léo que diminuer l'acuité de son cerveau le relaxait. Ce n'était pas une raison de le noyer dans l'alcool, aurait répondu Léo, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis.

Léonardo buvait rarement et toujours en compagnie de son père et non de ses frères. C'était un verre de saké à l'occasion quand Maitre Splinter voulait l'entretenir de sujets sérieux.

Donnie porta un toast aux tortues mutantes et chacun vida sa coupe.

Léo repensa à l'examen médical de routine de Don réalisé plus tôt, qu'il avait appréhendé inutilement. Donnie l'avait pesé, mesuré et avait prélevé un échantillon de sang, d'un air aussi doctoral que d'habitude, tout en posant les questions d'usage sur la qualité du sommeil et le bien-être de Léonardo.

Peut-être que tout était dans sa tête, mais avec ce jeu de Vérité ou Conséquence, certains points allaient s'éclaircir et il en aurait le cœur net.

L'historique des frères à ce jeu tenait à deux évènements. La première fois qu'ils y avaient joué, ils avaient 9 ans. Mikey avait découvert ce jeu par un film. Chacun alors avait répondu « Conséquence » cherchant à prouver qu'il était plus courageux que les autres et avait lancé contre un de ses frères un défi idiot. Pour faire une histoire courte, la partie s'était terminée avec la langue de Michelangelo collée sur une surface métallique en plein mois de janvier. Splinter les avait réprimandés sévèrement et plus particulièrement Léonardo d'avoir, par erreur de jugement, autorisé ses frères à se lancer des défis stupides.

Léo avait retenu la leçon et ils n'avaient plus fait une partie jusqu'à leurs 13 ans. Bien que cette partie ne se fût pas terminée par des larmes de douleur, Léo en était demeuré troublé pendant plus de deux semaines. Mikey avait défié Raph d'embrasser Léo. Raphael avait hurlé d'indignation, de dégoût, de dénégation farouche, qu'il n'embrasserait jamais Léonardo, même s'il était la dernière tortue au monde. Mikey, logique avait alors abaissé ses standards de difficulté : Raph pouvait embrasser Donnie ou lui-même, Michelangelo. Avec une grimace de répulsion, Raphael avait de nouveau refusé et avant que Mikey rajoute autre chose à l'insulte de poule mouillée, il avait embrassé à pleine bouche Léo. Léonardo avait senti encore durant des jours l'empreinte des doigts de Raphael qui s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans ses biceps et aussi, ce dont il n'avait pas parlé à âme qui vive, essayant de se convaincre que c'était soit le fruit de son imagination ou bien un accident, la langue de Raphael poussant contre ses lèvres, pour les faire s'ouvrir.

Donc, en résumé, il fallait que Léo soit bien désespéré pour accepter de se joindre à ses frères pour une partie. Les règles du jeu chez les frères Hamato étaient simples, mais Donnie les rappela :

-L'ordre se fait selon l'âge, un tour commençant par Léonardo et se terminant avec Michelangelo.

-Une partie se composait de 3 tours ou avec l'abandon d'un frère.

-On ne pouvait choisir deux fois la même tortue dans un tour. Par exemple, si Mikey choisissait Donnie, ni Léo, ni Raph ne pouvait choisir Donnie dans le même tour. De même, cette tortue ne pouvait être choisie par la même personne. Si Mikey défiait Raph, par la suite, il ne lui restait que Léo et Donnie.

-Les Conséquences ne pouvaient pas être périlleuses (depuis l'incident de Michelangelo)

-Lors des Vérités, il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule question.

-Si un des frères refusait une Conséquence ou une Vérité, il devait subir la punition que jugeraient appropriée ses trois autres frères.

Donnie rajouta alors une règle : la tortue choisissant et la tortue choisie devait également vider leur verre.

Léo hocha la tête, pressé de débuter. Étant l'aîné, il commençait, ce qui lui assurait l'opportunité de choisir sa tortue. Il espérait seulement que Mikey et Donnie respectent leur promesse de choisir Vérité et de ne pas mêler de baisers incestueux. Léo vida son verre et questionna avidement :

-Donatello : Vérité ou Conséquence ?

-Vérité.

-Sur quoi porte ta recherche ?

-La parade nuptiale des tortues mutantes.

-Quoi ! Mais je le savais déjà !

-Alors, tu as dû mal formuler ta question, j'en suis désolé. Tu n'avais le droit qu'à une seule et aussi de me choisir une seule fois ! Sois moins impulsif la prochaine fois !

Léo serra les dents, tout en buvant son saké. Il aurait dû se douter que Don, étant une tortue tortueuse, trouverait un moyen de dévier de la vérité sans mentir. Donnie était la tortue pourtant la plus susceptible de lui fournir une explication rationnelle. Il ne lui restait que Raph, à qui il n'avait même pas envie de parler, et Mikey.

C'était le tour de Raphael. Il cala son verre et d'un sourire de prédateur, il lança :

-Michelangelo : Vérité ou Conséquence ?

-Conséquence, Raphie !

-Embrasse Donnie !

Léonardo sursauta : certes Mikey et Donnie avaient promis de ne pas inclure de baisers, mais Raphael n'avait pas formulé de promesse semblable. Était-il encore furieux du défi de Mikey lancé il y a deux ans et il voulait se venger ? Habituellement, les conséquences de Raph étaient surtout des prouesses physiques ou à la limite du risqué permis. Ce genre de défi de sa part était inusité.

En haussant nonchalamment les épaules, Mikey prit Don par les épaules et l'embrassa sans fausse honte, devant un Léo surpris. Puis, il leva son verre en direction de Raph et avala son contenu.

C'était au tour de Donatello. Léo frissonna car Donnie était le pire de tous. De par son intelligence, il avait le chic de vous faire dire ou faire la dernière chose que vous souhaitiez. Donnie prit un air faussement contemplatif, pour faire comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire et Léo SUT que ce n'était qu'une parade ! Donnie allait le choisir et il avait trouvé depuis longtemps la question ou le défi à opposer à Léo.

-Léonardo, prononça avec une onctuosité paralysante Donnie, Vérité ou Conséquence.

Léo se dit que n'ayant rien à cacher (à part que Raph avait essayer d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche la dernière fois), il risquait moins gros avec le Vérité.

-Vérité

Au sourire vorace qui étira la bouche de Donatello, Léo sut qu'il avait commis une erreur. Donnie avait prévu que son frère allait répondre Vérité et avait composé dans son esprit machiavélique, une question en conséquence.

-Léonardo, décris-moi dans la plus complète exactitude, les traits physiques et caractériels qui t'attirent en nous et qui pour toi sont des critères de sélection importants lors du choix d'un partenaire.

-Ce n'est pas une question ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris !

-Léo, ne fais pas l'enfant. On peut dire la vérité à quelqu'un sans que celui-ci nous ait posé une question ! Je vais reformuler. Que trouves-tu séduisant chez chacun de nous trois ? Mettons-nous dans un contexte que nous pouvons nous reproduire, que la Terre a subi un cataclysme et que nous sommes, de par nos gènes mutants, les seuls survivants. Avec qui de nous trois repeuplerais-tu la Terre ?

-Euh…vous avez chacun vos qualités.

-C'est la vérité que je te demande, Léo : je t'ai demandé dans la plus parfaite exactitude.

Sans, s'en rendre compte, troublé, Léo se versa une nouvelle coupe de saké.

-Cela dépend de ce que je recherche…commença prudemment la tortue en bleu.

-C'était l'autre aspect de ma question Léonardo, que cherches-tu ?

-Je crois que dans un contexte de fin du monde, je chercherai un partenaire qui couvrirait mes faiblesses. Par exemple, Mikey et moi sommes souvent malades. Nos enfants seraient peut-être carencés physiquement. Je suis ultrasensible au stress ainsi que toi, Donatello… Dans une ambiance apocalyptique, avec la pression de repeupler une planète… je ne crois pas que notre couple survivrait…Raphael serait un bon choix. Il est solide, fort, courageux et ne se laisse pas impressionner. Mais, il ne supporte pas ma présence, donc je serai un mauvais choix pour lui.

-Tu as négligé d'inclure ce que tu trouvais séduisant physiquement. N'essaye pas de t'en sortir sans une réponse complète.

-Mais Don, c'est embarrassant !

-Pas plus que Mikey qui vient de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes, ou Raph quand…

-Ok, coupa vivement Léo, ne voulant pas se souvenir de ce moment à cet instant précis. Je trouve que Michelangelo a des yeux…expressifs ! Quand on les regarde il nous communiques son humeur. Et sa façon de bouger a beaucoup d'allure. Ses taches de rousseurs sont mignonnes. Toi, Donnie, tu as des yeux expressifs aussi, mais ils nous donnent envie de s'arrêter et de réfléchir. Tu es mince et élégant, même si nous ne portons pas de vêtements, je suis certain qu'ils tomberaient mieux sur toi. L'espace entre tes dents est mignon aussi. Voilà.

-D'accord. Et Raphael ?

-Euh…Je pense que Raph s'en moque que je réponde ou non, n'est pas ce pas, Raph ?

-Léo ! Tu ne peux appeler à ton aide un autre frère. C'est une règle officieuse. De plus, ce n'est pas Raphael qui veut le savoir, mais moi !

-Pour tes recherches sans queue ni tête ?

-Peut-être, répondit Donnie avec un sourire, nous n'avons jamais utiliser de sablier, mais il y a une fonction de chronomètre sur nos T-phone. Tu as 75 secondes pour répondre ou sinon, tu recevras une punition que nous imaginerons. Et elle sera terrible, Léo ! J'y ai déjà réfléchis. Réponds seulement à la question.

Léo débita le plus rapidement qu'il put :

-Raphael a la plus riche nuance de vert de nous tous. Il a le corps le plus athlétique. Par contre, ce sont ses yeux qui sont le plus remarquable chez lui. Ils n'expriment pas, ils irradient, peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il sont d'une teinte que je n'ai jamais vue ailleurs. Ils sont de plus taillés comme ceux d'un félin, ce qui le différencie de beaucoup de nous trois. Au point que je ne vois absolument pas le lien de parenté qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. Puis aussi…

-Ça suffit, Léo. Tu as suffisamment répondu.

-Hé ! s'exclama, indigné, Raphael.

-Raphael. C'était mon tour. Si tu veux poursuivre cette intéressante conversation avec Léonardo, libre à toi, mais à une autre occasion.

-C'est à mon tour, se réjouit Michelangelo en se frottant les mains, Raphael, puisqu'il ne reste que toi-ce que je n'avais nullement prévu soit dit en passant- je te demande, Vérité ou Conséquence ?

Léo ferma les yeux. Raph allait tomber pieds et poings liés dans le piège de Mikey comme lui avait marché directement dans la trappe de Donatello. Car, Léo en convenait en ce moment, Raphael et lui-même étaient trop prévisibles. D'autant plus pour leurs jeunes frères qui avaient vécu toute leur vie avec eux. Autant qu'il était certain que l'honnête et pur Léonardo allait répondre « Vérité » autant le brave et téméraire Raphael allait répondre « Conséquence »

-Conséquence, articula clairement Raphael, en bombant le plastron, alors que Léo se tenait la tête entre les mains.

-Raphael, ta conséquence est de passer une nuit entière dans la même chambre que Léonardo, sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne sorte, à moins qu'il soit accompagné de l'autre. Pour s'assurer de cela, vous porterez des menottes liant un de vos poignet l'un à l'autre, que je ne vous enlèverais qu'à 7h demain matin. Toute dispute est prohibée. A la moindre querelle, nous ajoutons trois heures à votre temps menottés.

Léo fit alors quelque chose de complètement puéril et irresponsable. Il se reversa du saké et attendit que Raph s'objecte, tempête, s'indigne et refuse, à sa place. Après tout, se raisonna Léo tout en dégustant son saké, c'était la Conséquence de Raphael.


	4. Chapter 4

Les menottes claquèrent sur leurs poignets et Raphael n'avait encore pipé mot.

D'un air incrédule, Léo demanda :

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Tu veux que je sois un bébé pleurnichard comme toi peut-être ?

Les yeux exorbités de stupéfaction, ne voulant pas approfondir une dispute qu'il sentait proche, Léo essaya de se changer les idées :

-C'est de nouveau mon tour.

-Non, Léo, tant qu'une Conséquence n'est pas complétée, la partie est suspendue. Tu auras ton tour demain, si Raphael réussi son épreuve, s'objecta Donatello.

Léo grinça des dents de nouveau : il s'était fait rouler dans la farine comme un bleu !

Mikey regarda l'heure :

-Voulez-vous écoutez un film ? Il est encore tôt.

-Non, merci, Mike. Je crois que Léonardo et moi allons-nous coucher. Tu viens, Léo ?

D'un air de plus en plus abasourdis, l'interpellé regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas 21h. Depuis ses six ans environ, Raphael ne s'était pas couché aussi tôt. En fait, des 4 frères, il était celui qui veillait le plus tard et ce, de toute éternité.

-Euh, Raph, je ne suis pas très fatigué. Peut-être un film, non ?

Raphael maugréa quelque chose, mais accepta de s'asseoir. Mikey enthousiaste, fit du pop-corn, dont il déposa commodément un bol sur les genoux gauche et droit de Léo et Raph qui n'avait qu'à peine quelques centimètre entre eux, afin qu'il soit équidistant. Léo, presque nauséeux, ne comprenait pas comment ses frères pouvait supporter un mélange de sel et de gras poly- saturés après autant de saké.

Il y avait une entente chez les frères Hamato pour les films. Michelangelo les choisissait, étant le plus ardent cinéphile, mais devait les choisir en fonction du goût de ses frères chacun leur tour. Avant chaque visionnement, Mikey avait l'habitude de réciter un petit discours sur pour lequel de ses frères il avait choisi ce film et quelles raisons avaient motivées son choix. La plupart du temps, étonnamment, sa sélection était judicieuse et Léo jusqu'alors n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre des choix faits en son nom.

-Ce soir, commença pompeusement Mikey, j'ai choisi d'honorer mon frère Léonardo. Léo est une tortue réfléchie et sensible, qui apprécie les leçons que nous pouvons tirer des drames humains. Léo est aussi un grand romantique… (ces mots furent suivis d'un reniflement méprisant de Raphael) Donc, j'ai sélectionné un film encensé par la critique, récompensé par des multiples instances de l'industrie cinématographique, racontant une histoire d'amour maudite, par les préjugées rétrogrades de la société.

Léo leva un sourcil : Mikey ne connaissait pas la signification de 30% des mots qu'il avait utilisé. Cela sentait la main de Donnie à dix lieues.

Le film en question se nommait « Souvenirs de Brokeback Mountain ». Alors que Raphael remuait inconfortablement aux côtés de Léonardo lors de certaines scènes, celui-ci concentra son attention sur le film, qu'il admit, une fois terminé, qu'il avait été très bien.

Il aurait bien voulu repousser l'heure de se coucher, mais étant plus de 23h, il n'y avait plus de raison. Avant que Donnie puisse ouvrir la bouche afin de poser une question sans doute relative à une opinion plus poussée du film, Raphael se leva et Léo dut suivre. Les deux tortues arrêtèrent devant le corridor menant à leurs chambres.

-Raphael, que préfères-tu ? Ta chambre ou la mienne ? Je sais que tu serais plus confortable dans ton environnement, mais dans ton hamac notre proximité sera plus grande. Mon lit permettrait de conserver un certain espace entre nous.

Le regard de braise verte le sonda jusqu'au fond de l'âme au point qu'il frissonna sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi.

-Ma chambre, répondit simplement le porteur de sais.

Léo n'était jamais entré trop avant dans le domaine de Raphael. Celui-ci était une tortue qui tenait à sa vie privée encore plus que Léo lui-même et Léonardo, ne souhaitant pas accentuer la discorde entre eux, avait toujours scrupuleusement respecté l'intimité de ce frère. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Léo chuchota :

-Tu sais Raph que je peux aisément crocheter le verrou de ces menottes ? Nous pouvons les enlever et les remettre demain matin ?

-Toi, Fearless ? Tu veux tricher ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça foute le bordel dans ta balance karmique ou une merde du genre ? La pensée d'être avec attaché à moi te répugne autant ? questionna Raphael avec hargne.

-Non, Raph…Bien sûr que non…je pensais seulement que tu jugerais cela préférable.

-Et bien arrête de penser et viens te coucher !

Avec prudence, Léo s'installa dans le hamac avec son frère, tentant le plus possible d'être à côté de lui et non par-dessus, mais c'était presque mission impossible.

-Je me sens instable…il n'y a pas de risque que je tombe durant la nuit ?

-Non…si tu restes près de moi.

Précautionneusement, Léo essaya de nouveau de garder une position à la fois peu exposée aux chutes, mais avec le moins de contact possible avec son frère, sans exagérer. Raphael semblait être d'une humeur particulièrement susceptible et il ne désirait pas allumer une colère toujours latente dans le cas de la tortue rouge.

-Bonne nuit, Raph.

-Bonne nuit, Léo, soupira-t-il.

Malgré l'inconfort des menottes, Léo trouva le hamac, ainsi que la chaleur qui se dégageait de la proximité de Raphael, confortables et il s'endormit. Il ne put pas dire depuis combien de temps il dormait quand il fut éveillé par à la fois un mouvement, un bruit et un toucher, tous trois presque imperceptibles, mais qui pour le ninja qu'était Léo suffisaient à le réveiller.

Le hamac oscillait légèrement mais avec régularité, accompagné d'un bruit de chair frottant contre la chair. Par instinct, Léo n'ouvrit pas les yeux et conserva le même rythme de respiration. Est-ce que Raph était en train de se… ? Une légère odeur musquée se dégageait du corps à côté de lui, un arôme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de l'activité auquelle se livrait Raphael. Mais ce qui perturba le plus Léonardo était le bout des doigts de la main menottés de Raphael qui, subtilement caressait sa peau. Le toucher était très léger, de façon à ce que l'on croit presque accidentel, mais il demeurait persistant. Léo rougit dans l'obscurité, alors même que la respiration de son frère s'accélérait. Affolé, il eut presque un moment la pensée d'indiquer subtilement à son frère qu'il était éveillé afin qu'il arrêtât, mais il abandonna son idée. Être le témoin auditif de l'orgasme de son frère lui semblait moins nocif que de lui révéler qu'il avait assister à ce geste intime. Raphael n'était pas une tortue qui baissait habituellement sa garde et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit honteux ou embarrassé devant lui. Il ressentait déjà assez d'émotions négatives à son sujet ! Léo décida donc de continuer à faire semblant de dormir.

Lorsque la tortue voisine eut atteint la jouissance, Léonardo aurait juré entendre la syllabe « o » soufflée par Raphael…mais n'avaient-ils pas tous des noms se terminant par cette voyelle, excepté Raphael lui-même ? Malgré tout, la circonstance était assez insolite pour que Léo ne trouva pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Raphael fantasmait-il sur un d'entre eux ? La perspective était on ne peut plus troublante. Ce qui n'aida pas non plus à son repos fut qu'il reconnut distinctement les pas de Donatello et de Michelangelo durant la nuit qui vinrent collés leur oreille contre la porte chacun leur tour à deux reprises ! Qu'espéraient-ils entendre ? Une dispute pour les recoller avec des heures de menottes supplémentaires ? Ils n'avaient pas à se déplacer…les querelles proverbiales des deux ainés était toutes sauf discrètes et on les entendait aisément à travers tout le repaire !

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils furent enfin délivrés des entraves, Léo surprit le regard que s'échangeait ses deux plus jeunes frères. Un regard déçu, mais résolu. Léonardo ne sachant qu'en penser, jeta un clin d'œil à son autre frère, afin de savoir s'il l'avait remarqué. Un sphinx eut été moins impénétrable que Raphael. Léo marcha rapidement dans sa chambre, retirer le quatrième caillou.


	5. Chapter 5

Léo demeura plus d'une demi-heure dans sa chambre, l'esprit lourd de tourments. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'avait pu découvrir ce que ses frères cachaient. Il se remémora de nouveau, pour la énième fois depuis le départ de son père, comment ses frères et lui vivaient en osmose durant les 10 premières années de leur vie. Et désormais, ses frères étaient de parfaits étrangers qui se moquaient de lui derrière son dos et mijotant il ne savait quoi. Il se sentait dépassé et nostalgique. Il alluma son cône d'encens de bois de santal, mais en moins de dix minutes, il sut que c'était inutile. Il ne trouverait pas la paix. Il songea un bref instant à rejoindre Maitre Splinter. Pouvait-il admettre à son Sensei qu'il avait échoué ? Il prit une grande inspiration et prit la résolution suivante : il s'accordait encore 48 heures pour démêler l'écheveau. Si la situation perdurait ou s'envenimait, il appellerait leur père à son aide.

Un peu plus apaisé par cette décision, il décida de sortir. S'il démontrait à ses frères que leur comportement ne l'atteignait pas, peut-être ceux-ci cesseraient ils ? C'était une stratégie qui fonctionnait avec Michelangelo, comme il l'avait expérimenté souvent par le passé. Peut-être pas avec Donnie et Raph, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Calmement, il prit son chemin vers la cuisine. Mikey l'accueillit à bras ouverts :

-Wow ! Léo, tu es RADIEUX ce matin !

Mikey s'approcha à la vitesse grand V pour l'éteindre et prit une grande inspiration :

-Tu sens divinement bon…j'ai toujours trouvé cette odeur de bois de santal tellement sexy…du moins sur toi.

En le prenant pas les épaules et pressant le bout de ses doigts dans la chair de Léo, il le conduisit à table.

Léo se laissa mener aussi gentiment qu'un agneau. Habituellement, l'absence de réaction chez ses victimes lassait rapidement Michelangelo.

-Léo, ce matin, j'ai décidé de faire des gaufres. Je sais comment tu les aimes. Comme fruit d'accompagnement avec la crème, j'ai choisi la pêche. Je sais comment tu adores cela ! Laisse-moi, te servir, dit-il en caressant subtilement la carapace de Léo.

Il enfonça davantage le clou en plongeant son doigt dans la crème fouetté et en le fourrant d'autorité dans la bouche de Léonardo :

-Ma crème est-elle trop sucrée ou vanillée ? Humm, Léo, tu es si mignon ainsi, la bouche pleine avec juste un peu de crème qui déborde du coin de tes lèvres…

Mikey, tout en retirant son doigt, approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de son frère ainé, quand le son d'un poing frappant sur la table, le fit se détourner.

-Oui, Raph, questionna le benjamin mielleusement, tu n'es pas de mon avis ?

-Arrête tes plaisanteries et sert-moi !

Toute la matinée fut similaire. Au début, Léo blâma son imagination surmenée, mais deux heures plus tard au Dojo, Léo dut l'admettre : Mikey le touchait de façon délibérée. Au même moment où il s'était résolu à en convenir, Mikey se laissa commodément plaquer au sol par son ainé et s'arqua pour que le bas de son plastron entre en contact avec celui de la tortue par-dessus lui, avec un mouvement suggestif de va et-vient. Le leader avait beau s'être résolu à ne pas réagir, il demeura tétanisé. Il était habitué à l'humeur farceuse du benjamin, mais cela dépassait la mesure.

Alors que, contrairement à son corps statufié, son cerveau marchait à trop haute vitesse pour être fonctionnel, un grondement totalement animalistique le tira de sa transe. Il tourna la tête pour voir la provenance de ce bruit non-familier et découvrit la tortue aux sais, en position d'attaque. Léo n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi meurtrière sur ses traits depuis leur face-à-face avec Shredder lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais le chef en lui comprit l'essentiel, cela devait prendre fin maintenant. Il se releva prestement, libérant la tortue sous lui :

-Fin de la pratique. J'annule également celles de ce pm et de demain. Par contre, je veux qu'individuellement vous faites, chacun votre tour, des séances de pratique d'une heure sous ma supervision. Vous devez totaliser trois séances d'ici à demain, 16h.

1ère règle fondamentale : Diviser pour mieux régner, se dit Léo. En solo, ils seront plus vulnérables. En tout cas, Donnie et Mikey.

Malgré le déluge de protestations de Raph, qui disait qu'ils étaient assez grands pour gérer leur entrainement sans la présence de Léonardo, Léo resta ferme sur ses positions.

-A 14h, je veux Donatello. À 15H Mikey et à 16h, Raph. Demain, à partir de 8h même série et ensuite à partir de 14h, toujours dans le même ordre.

Les deux cadets hochèrent la tête, mais Raphael se devait d'être belligérant. Finalement, devant l'ai résolu du chef, il acceptera d'obtempérer sous une seule condition : que la porte du Dojo demeure ouverte.

Interloqué et ne comprenant pas l'importance de cette précision, Léo accepta.

La journée se déroula étrangement, partout où ils allaient il sentait les yeux de ses frères se poser sur lui et aucun regard était plus perçant que celui de Raphael lorsqu'il se tint à la porte du Dojo pour surveiller l'entrainement de Michelangelo.

Léo trouva l'attitude de Raphael inusité, mais ne dit rien.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Raph, Mikey alla se placer à l'endroit précédemment occupé par Raphael, pour assister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, morveux ? Va donc lire tes bd et te goinfrer !

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je demeurer moi-aussi, tu as bien assisté à ma séance à moi ? De plus, ce n'est pas toi que je regarde, mais Léo. As-tu déjà remarqué comment la sueur faisait luire la peau de Léo ? Elle brille comme du jade. Cela me donne presque envie de lécher sa peau pour voir s'il goûte aussi bon qu'il est beau.

Malheureusement, la réplique furieuse de Raph échappa totalement à Léo. Les mots de Mikey résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un glas. Son jeune frère avait-il vraiment dit les mots « beau » et « lécher » à propos de lui ?

Il eut un éblouissement. Certes, il s'était beaucoup entrainé aujourd'hui, mais la combinaison du manque de sommeil et du stress commençait à peser sur lui. De plus, Mikey ne cessait de le bourrer de sucre depuis deux jours, malgré son manque d'appétit. Léo n'avait pas mangé un des aliments sains qui composaient habituellement son menu depuis que Mikey s'était transformé une ogresse de Hansel et Gretel.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait chancelé jusqu'à qu'il s'aperçut que de forts bras émeraudes le tenait. Il leva les yeux vers la mine inquiète de Raphael.

-Raph...euh…je suis désolé. Tu vas devoir t'entrainer seul. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement bien. Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-Bien, Fearless…

Alors, qu'il regardait les yeux brulants la carapace qui s'éloignait, il constata que Mikey lui regardait sans fausse pudeur ce qu'il y avait DESSOUS ladite carapace, il poursuivit dans un grognement.

-Sauf, que je ne m'entrainerais pas seul…Debout, Mikey !

Avec un couinement de terreur, Mikey se sauva pour aller se barricader en sécurité dans le labo de son frère Donatello.

Au bout de deux heures, la voix douce de Donatello, parvient aux oreilles de Léo, toujours claquemuré dans sa chambre.

-Léo. Tu dis que tu es inquiet pour nous, mais je le suis également pour toi. Depuis le départ de Maitre Splinter, tu passes beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude dans ta chambre. Ce n'est pas sain et tu nous manques. De plus, Raphael m'a dit que tu t'étais presque évanoui au Dojo. J'aimerais t'examiner.

-Inutile. Donnie, répondit Léo sans ouvrir la porte, un peu de surmenage, rien de plus.

-Léo. Je t'en prie. Fais-le pour moi. Si tu sors, que tu me laisses t'examiner, je te promets de te montrer ma recherche.

-Raph a détruit ton cahier.

-Léo, n'as-tu pas plus confiance en mes dons de prévoyance et d'organisation ? J'ai une copie sur le disque dur de mon portable. Par contre, j'accepte de te montrer le tout seulement demain. Je t'en fais la promesse, Léo. Si ce que je prévois n'arrive pas, tu sauras tout, juré. Mais d'ici là, je ne veux aucune question et que tu passes la soirée avec nous, normalement.

Léonardo savait que son frère Donatello était une tortue fiable et honnête. S'il avait promis de tout dire à Léo, il le ferait. Ce qu'il demandait en échange n'était pas excessif. Il accepta.

L'examen de Donnie ne dura que le temps d'une prise de sang.

-Léo, tu dois t'hydrater et manger. Mikey a fait du saumon et du riz, suite à ma suggestion. Je sais que tu n'as pas tant que cela la dent sucrée. Tu devrais peut-être parler un peu à Raphael. Il est particulièrement inquiet à propos de toi.

Le repas se passa normalement. Léo tenta d'entrer en conversation avec Raphael, comme Donnie l'avait proposé, mais peine perdu. Raph grogna quelques monosyllabes, sur comment Léo était une créature bizarre d'aimer quelque chose d'aussi écœurant que le poisson.

Mikey poussa alors un profond soupir.

-Hé les gars, que diriez-vous d'une partie de Mario Go Cart ?

Les trois frères hochèrent la tête, en silence.

Moqueur, en passant près de Raph, Mikey lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

Léo n'eut que le temps de surprendre les mots « gagner » et son propre prénom que Mikey fut repoussé brutalement.

Les frères s'installèrent, les quatre au sol, attendant que Léo s'asseye pour déterminer les places. Dès qu'il poussa ses fesses au sol, Mikey et Raph s'assirent chacun à ses côtés. La partie commença, serrée, et Léo remporta la première manche. La tortue orange, alors glissa peu subtilement une main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Léo, sous les yeux horrifiés de la bleue et la rouge.

-Hum, bonne course, Léo ! Si je gagne la prochaine, je veux un baiser !

-Toi, sale petit pervers ! le seul baiser que tu auras ça sera de mon poing.

Pris en sandwich entre les deux tortues, Léo s'interposa.

-Raphael, du calme. Mikey, peux-tu t'expliquer ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, je considère qu'elle a assez durée. Tu me rends fou depuis ce matin.

Mikey prit alors son expression qu'il adoptait toujours lorsqu'il allait se lancer dans un discours aussi grandiloquent qu'incohérent.

-Léonardo. Je vais tout te dire, puisque de toute évidence, tu m'as percé à jour. J'ai découvert dernièrement comment j'étais fou d'amour pour toi. Maitre Splinter nous a quitté en prévision de nos « chaleurs ». Je ne peux plus cacher ma passion pour toi et je te veux comme partenaire.

Léo ne vit pas le regard mêlant l'incrédulité, l'état de choc et la rage de Raphael. Il se leva rapidement et d'une voix froide, il ordonna :

-Michelangelo. Suis-moi.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre, sachant que Mikey avait bien des défauts, mais l'indocilité n'en n'avait jamais fait partie.

Il laissa passer son benjamin à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière eux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et qui témoignait de son agitation intérieure

-Léo, protesta Raph, proche de la panique, ne t'enferme pas avec ce maniaque !

Léo ne répondit rien, sourd aux vociférations de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Michelangelo, commença Léo d'une voix basse et menaçante, pour cacher son émoi, est-ce vrai ? Ou est-ce une mauvaise, très mauvaise blague ? Tu m'aimes ?

-En quoi est-ce si étonnant, Léo ?

-Mikey, tu es mon frère.

-D. dit que nous n'avons pas de liens familiaux. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un jour la possibilité d'un autre partenaire. C'est moi, ou D. ou Raph.

Léo fronça les sourcils, sonné, cherchant ses mots.

-Est-ce simplement un besoin « biologique » ?

Mikey ne dit rien, narquois.

-Mikey, je dois savoir, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Mikey baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire.

-Léo. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela ainsi…nous avons utilisé plusieurs stratégies, mais…vous êtes si entêtés !

-Nous ? questionna Léo, ébahi.

-En fait, non, je ne t'aime que comme un frère, mais la tortue qui défoncera cette porte d'ici 30 secondes, t'aime très différemment.

Avant que Léo ait pu réagir ou dire un mot, Mikey cria d'une voix de fausset.

-Oooohhhh Léo!

La porte vola aussitôt en éclats, livrant un Raphael, soufflant les flammes de l'enfer, devant les yeux stupéfaits et brillants de Léonardo.

Tout sourire, Mikey se leva prestement :

-Je vous laisse…vous avez beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à vous dire. En fait, plutôt à faire, Raphie étant plus doué sûrement avec son corps qu'avec les mots.

Une heure plus tard, souriant aux anges tout en continuant la partie avec Donatello, ayant diminué le son au minimum pour ne rien perdre des gémissements et des soupirs s'échappant de l'autre pièce, Mikey demanda :

-D. Est-ce que je peux enfin sortir du placard ce costume de Cupidon que j'ai commencé à fabriquer le jour où Raph ivre nous a tout confessé ? J'avais tellement hâte de l'enfiler ! Je l'ai bien mérité !

-Tu peux sortir ce que tu veux du placard, Mikey, dit Donnie en souriant voracement, nous l'avons tous deux bien mérité.


End file.
